DemiDevimon
DemiDevimon is a minor antagonist who compensates for his low power with treachery and dirty tricks. He claims that he is one of many digimon that was afraid of Etemon's terror, and said that he is glad after his defeat. Through unstated events, he ended up as a servant to Myotismon, although he often wonders how he ended up working for the evil Digimon. When the DigiDestined each went their separate ways to find Tai, Myotismon sent DemiDevimon to keep the DigiDestined from getting back together. In order to accomplish this, DemiDevimon influenced events around the DigiDestined, many of which backfired by causing them to invoke their crest's power and digivolve their partners to the Ultimate level. His antics include: Leading T.K. to fight with Tokomon and trying to get Tai and T.K. to eat the mushrooms of forgetfulness, so they would forget their friends. Forget About It!Making Joe stay in Digitamamon's diner to pay for his meal. Matt stumbled upon this and tried to help Joe pay his debt but DemiDevimon paid Digitamamon to keep Matt in his custody. He engineered a way to create a series of mishaps that sank Joe even deeper into debt, causing Matt to start losing his patience. During these events, Matt managed to invoke his Crest of Friendship and digivolve Garurumon to the ultimate level WereGarurumon, after Digitamamon stopped them leaving the diner and had Veggiemon threaten to hurt Joe. WereGarurumon's DinerDemiDevimon also trapped Izzy and Tentomon in Vademon's domain, by using false signs saying stuff about sludge, but due to the events in Vademon's universe, Izzy was able to realise the value of curiosity and invoke his Crest of Knowledge allowing Kabuterimon to digivolve to MegaKabuterimon. No Questions, PleaseHe led Mimi to be pampered and spoiled by the desperate Gekomon and Otamamon. Princess KaraokeEach time one of the plans failed, DemiDevimon was punished by Myotismon, by hanging him with chains over a flaming pit or by having his bats bite him, which DemiDevimon states to hating bats twice, despite referring to himself as a "Bat Digimon". At one point, Myotismon threatened that he would end as a chew toy for his bats if he failed again. Despite his failures, Demidevimon remained confident about neutralizing the DigiDestined, because he managed to ensure that one Crest would never, ever glow. The reunited children found a very emotional Sora, who revealed her part in helping the gang back together. Prior to his previous attempts, DemiDevimon told her that her Crest of Love would never glow because she never had love in her life. After DemiDevimon failed to kill Sora, Myotismon decided to handle the task of destroying the DigiDestined himself. However, since Sora realized her mother did love her and tried to protect her, her crest began to glow and the newly Digivolved Garudamon got them out of Myotismon's grasp. Sora's Crest of Love DemiDevimon helped in recruiting some Digimon to serve as part of the army that would enter the Real World so they could find and kill the 8th Child and submit the humans to Myotismon's rule. He gained a rival out of Gatomon when it came to the issue of Myotismon's approval and being the favorite. The children learned that Myotismon's passage to the Real World was a gate situated in his castle. The children entered the castle and tried to go through the gate as well but they were halted by Myotismon's minions, DemiDevimon included. The Gateway to Home In the Real World, DemiDevimon and the other minions were flying across Tokyo and its several neighborhoods searching for the 8th Child. They used a copy of the Crest of Light to serve as a means to find him/her. Return to Highton View Terrace Wizardmon found the eighth Digivice and he tricked DemiDevimon to send him away. The Eighth Child Revealed On August 3, DemiDevimon helped in capturing children from their parents and submitting them to Gatomon so she would tell Myotismon whether the child was the eighth DigiDestined or not, on the threat of killing every last child in the Odaiba area. Flower Power During this time, DemiDevimon actually managed to stay on Myotismon's good side. But when Kari revealed herself, a big fight started. DemiDevimon snatched Kari's Digivice but was unable to hold on to it when Kari's tears over Wizardmon's death evoked the crest's power. Wizardmon's Gift After Myotismon was destroyed, DemiDevimon hid away in the Fuji TV building's ruins. DemiDevimon was excited when Myotismon was resurrected as VenomMyotismon. But VenomMyotismon, no longer needing DemiDevimon, sucked him into his mouth and ate him. Prophecy Attacks Demi Dart (Pico Dart): Throwing syringes filled with a toxin, DemiDevimon uses them to poison his targets. Though the toxin is deadly only to humans, it can make Digimon fall ill.The English dub cuts out his Demi Dart attack during his battles against the DigiDestined due to it's resemblance to a syringe, which is appropriate and friendly to the young target audience in Japan but is prohibited in the United States due to it being associated with drug use. The unedited German and Latin American Spanish and Portuguese Dubs all have the attack left out unedited. The only exception to this edit in the English dub was in the episode Sora's Crest of Love as it plays a major part in the storyline.Evil Whisper: Releasing waves from his eyes which put humans in a trance and make them fall asleep. This attack is only used in City Under Siege Category:Digimon Category:Chiropteran monsters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Anime monsters Category:All monsters